


Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Innuendoes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France catches his Angleterre making a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Arthur let the liquid drip down in a slow stream, mixing and melding into the glass of creamy white liquid beneath it. The pink tip of his tongue wet his lips as he waited for enough of the liquids to mix, wanting desperately to feel it run down his throat, over his taste buds. His fingers squeezed and milked more into the cup, groaning in anticipation. Once he was satisfied, his thumb dragged over the tip and he trailed his tongue across the last drop—

"Angleterre? What are you doing?"

The Englishman blinked as the light to the kitchen was flicked on, revealing him in all his glory. 

"I'm making warm milk and honey, frog. Couldn't sleep after your...perversions in bed with me."

"Honhonhon, but you liked those perversions. I thought you were continuing in here, what with the way you moan over that cup." 

Green hues narrowed at the blonde in the doorway. He stuck his tongue out, too tired to argue, and stirred the honey into his milk. Sipping it cautiously, he sighed and gave a half moan just for France. 

"Just go back to bed. Perverted frog."


End file.
